


The Neverending

by That_Nerd_Cam



Category: my ocs - Fandom
Genre: A form of poetry, F/F, Grimm - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, im sorry felicia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/pseuds/That_Nerd_Cam
Summary: Nightmares.We all have them.But what happens when the darkness becomes whole? When the nightmare takes full form? When it becomes Grimm?Will you fight? Will you plunge your sword into what you love most?Will you wake up?Or will your nightmare be Neverending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchipediaAus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/gifts).



> I have no plot for this, this will basically be a slow burn.
> 
> Felicia belongs to @ask-a-sleepdeprived-author  
> Cj belongs to @ask-the-nature-child  
> Ophie belongs to @ask-the-reborn-mechanic  
> Jason and Alex belong to @ask-the-misfits
> 
> Via tumblr!

Wake up.

The silky sheets tangled around her bare legs, holding her down in a blissful state of sweet comfort. A form of torture possibly. The morning sun rose from her window, shining light illuminating the dust dancing in the air. She wore a simple white gown as she slept, her face relaxed, chest rising and falling with soft snores.

_Wake up._

The bed seemed to grow in size, the other place taken by yet another sleeping figure. Her brown curly hair spread over the pillows, her thumb by her mouth. But she was peaceful. She was asleep. She had yet to open her second pair of eyes within her mind. The freckled girl remained asleep, her face smiling. Unlike her partner she was comfortable.

* * *

  
Wake up.

Wake up wake up wake up.

But no.

The command repeated in her mind like a firearm with a broken trigger. It kept firing, the bullets useless in comparison to the enemy she was fighting. Her nightgown was shredded, stained with blood that seemed to leak from her soul.

But _no._

She _couldn't._

It was nice. A beautiful landscape of green grass and oak trees in the garden of her dreamscape. But something was wrong. Something set her hairs on end as she scanned the blue skies.

Nothing.

It was quiet. Too quiet one would think.

" _Felicia_." A female voice spoke. She appeared, building herself up from the dust and essence of the dream world. Her curly hair was down, strung with beads of gold and silver. Her dress glinted and shown in the light of the sun that did not exist. She did not exist.

But god damn she was beautiful.

Cambrieea Jane made her way towards Felicia, one arm stretched out, beckoning her further. Her smile was wide, plump lips painted soft pink. Green eyes fluttering under light eyeliner. _"Felicia come here."_

Felicia knew it was a trick. A scheme. A ploy her mind had created. But her chest hurt with the love for the goddess that had appeared. "Cj..."

 _"Yes, baby. I'm here."_ She spoke, bringing her fingers to Felicia's cheek. But it was cold. Of course.

Felicia pushed away. "You're not real.."

 _"No..."_ Cambrieea Jane agreed softly. _"But I exist. I exist here. In your mind."_

A lie. They both knew it. This was not her mind. This was a prison.

She froze, her smile tugging into a frown. _"Do you not believe me?"_

Felicia bit her lip harshly. "No..."

She clicked her tongue and shook her head, brown curls whipping back and forth. _"You could have stopped it you know."_

Felicia felt her heart shatter. "No." She said forcefully, straightening her back.

She then sneered. But Cambrieea Jane was no longer human. She was no longer herself. Her body twisted and knotted, turning inky black.

The trees died. The grass withered away. Her girlfriend grew into a blob of night. A monster. A creature of her nightmares.

Well... A creature of her nightmares was an understatement.

Felicia bit back tears. She had been through many encounters with her Nightmares, nicknamed the Grimm, but none had been her beloved Muse.

A giggle escaped the horror that continued to grow. The giggle had no business being that soft and cute. _“Well? Can you do it? Can you plunge your sword into my heart?”_

Right. Her weapon of choice materialized from the dust. A golden long sword made from light, the double edge blade glinting. The contrast was blinding. Felicia smiled at the irony every time.

“You know I will try.” Felicia faced her Grimm, wind picking up and blowing her brown hair behind her. She hefted her sword up, closing one eye and aiming ever so slightly.

But the ink shifted.

In front of the golden blade was a little six-year-old. Unmistakable freckles and curly hair. Her face was bloody and bruised, tears spilling from dull green eyes. She seemed to be talking to someone past Felicia, but brown eyes locked with green. _“B-but daddy… Can I p-please come inside..? I-it’s cold and I’m h-hungry..”_

Felicia watched the scene. It seemed to never end, replaying on and on and on in her mind, the cries of the child growing louder as her only weapon dropped to her feet and shattered into glass shards.

The girl looked up. _“Can you do it?”_ She seemed to speak to Felicia.  
Instinct took over as she forgot she was a pawn on the chess board of her mind. Felicia dropped to her knees and cupped Cj’s young face. “Can I do what?”

Cj cried harder, tears making clean streaks from the dust on her face.

“No Doe don’t cry…” Felicia hugged her.

 _“Can you do it?”_ Cj choked back a sod, her arms lifting behind Felicia. _“Can you plunge your sword into my heart?”_

Realization struck but it was late. Cj had stabbed Felicia in her spine, twisting the knife. To make matters worse she reminded Felicia on that fact that she wasn’t Cj. Her tears ran thick and black as if her tear glands were leaking tar.

There was a moment of bliss. A moment Cj was human. A single moment where Cj looked up and sniffed, pulling her hand back to find it red with blood. _‘I’m so sorry…”_

Felicia choked. She wiped the oozing red wine from her lips. Oh, how she wished it was wine. Just another illusion. It was sweet and bitter like the treat but does nothing but harm. Somehow Felicia smiled. “Muse…”

The monster was no longer the monster. She was no longer Cj either. She was dust. A dream. An illusion. Nothing.

Felicia fell to her knees, the world turning to dust as well, blowing away with her mistakes. She sat there bleeding. She had failed once more. She had died. It was time to wake up. Wake up and face another dream.

But she will never wake. Not without a knight. Not without help.

She is trapped in the tower of her own mind, the Grimm creatures of her creation.

They were made to punish her for the things she had done. She will never be forgiven. She will never wake up.

Welcome.

Welcome to the nightmares.

Welcome to the Neverending.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. 

 

It was truly dark. Pitch black. 

 

The cotton of her clothing ensnared her to the point of no return. She could open her eyes, but sight did not come.

 

Most nights all that existed was darkness.

 

She liked it.

 

The darkness hid her flaws and insecurities, the dark masked her from a world that meant nothing but harm. A world that wanted to tear her apart.

 

The darkness was cold, frozen to the bone. It twisted and wrapped around her like a blanket. It numbed her skin, her thoughts, it numbed _her_.

 

For a second, for a brief moment, nothing existed. No her, not them, not even the darkness. It was her friend. It brought sweet, sweet nothingness. Nothingness brought blankness. And blankness was bliss.

 

To not think, was to not feel. To not feel, was to not hurt. Shut everything out. Even the good.

 

Because Alexandra Maria Sofia Valentina Rodrequiez hated the dark, but she loved it just the same.

 

Darkness did not exist. It was just the absence of light. Sadness did not exist. It was just the absence of joy. And she did not exist. She was just the absence of… Something.

 

Something she has yet to discover.

 

The dark seemed to grow and grow heavier, thicker. It was no longer the absence of light, as much as light was the absence of it. It became a fog like substance. The fog swirled around her and filled her lungs.

 

It kept coming and coming, filling and filling before she could manage to get a word out. She gasped and choked, clawing and clawing at her own skin.

 

It stung, it hurt, the pain she was inflicting on herself was insufferable. But it was better than breathing in the fog, the darkness.

 

It was once her best friend, now it was her enemy. The tables turned as quickly as they became, leaving her to yell at herself for trusting what seemed so innocent. 

 

But the dark was anything but innocent. It snuck in and took what it wanted. 

 

She tried to cry. To scream for help with a dying breath. She knew it was all in vain, for no one existed here. Alex couldn’t make a single sound.

 

It was a fucking _dream_.

 

No one was here because they are meant to torture her. Those who mattered most to her vanished in thin air, leaving nothing but spilled tears behind. 

 

Maybe they were never here. What was worse? To have never loved, or to be forgotten? Each question another pain through her heart, each question brought more and more suffering.

 

If there was one thing Alex was good at, it was living through the pain. SHe was a cockroach in the eyes of the world. Hated, disgusted, and killed. Yet someone she survived. She lived to be killed again and again and again. Because dying was not the part that hurt. The part that hurt was waking up to yet another dream.

That is,

 

If she’d ever wake up.

 

Alex knew she was asleep. She could feel the darkness in the sense that she couldn’t feel it. She knew it. This was the same cloud that came every god damn night for years. Coming and going like it was a day job.

 

Just as Alex got used to the feeling of choking, the feeling of her nails ripping off the skin of her neck to breathe, it stopped.

 

It just….

 

Stopped.

 

The darkness retracted from her lungs and Alex knew from the second the cool air filled her bruised lungs, that something much worse was coming.

 

For the only thing, she feared more than the dark,

 

Was light.

 

Everything stopped for one second. Two seconds. It hit three full seconds of no pain or angst before it started.

 

The darkness was fuel.

 

It caused it to be brighter, to hurt more,

 

Because fire burns brighter in the dark.

 

One spark caused her knees to buckle instantly, leaving her helpless in her mindscape.

 

It was her fault after all. A home her father had build stood alone on the hill. It was tall and proud as if it was newly born.

It was made from fresh cut wood, born from the sister trees around it.

 

Wood burns.

 

Alex could do nothing as the spark grew, burning her way into the picture of her mind.

 

Pictures burn.

 

It was _her_ fault.

 

Blame and guilt caused her stomach to churn as she was forced to watch that grassy hill.

 

Grass burns.

 

Laughter. Laughter? Laughter was not supposed to be here. Joy was not apart of this tournament her self consciousness created to torture her. Who was laughing?

 

It was a little boy chasing a little girl around the house.

 

_ The house can burn. _

 

The children, whom Alex has recognized as herself and her brother Jason, ran around and laughed like nothing mattered but a good game of tag. And to them, nothing did matter. To a child, tag and dinosaur chicken nuggets were the only things deserving attention. A man opened the door ringing a little bell and calling for lunch. A perfect little family. Maybe there was a mother. Who knows. The kids entered the house.

 

_ But People Can Burn. _

 

If Alex could yell, now would be the time. Time to yell and scream, to stop them. 

 

_ Don’t! Don’t go in there! The house- _

 

But it was too  **_fucking_ ** _ late. _

 

The smell came first.

 

It was morbidly nice. The smell of smoke and campfires, the smell of the forest.

 

But it twisted and changed. Meat, burning. It changed into that poor little family being cooked alive in the burning home they can not leave.

 

_ The burning flesh smelled amazing. _

 

But it was too much. It was too much for the late reaction of the screams. The cries. It was all too much.

 

Alex tore her eyes away from the scene and clasped her eyes shut. It was playing over and over,  _ burned  _ into her eyelids. Her chest stung, it hurt as her heart ached and grieved.

 

They had died because of her.

 

They didn’t exist.

 

But they died.

 

The family dying as some sick punishment she made for herself made it so much worse. The guilt doubles, causing Alex to collapse and heave, grasping her chest to do anything to stop the pain.

 

But no. It got worse. The pain doubled with each labored breath, and she knew.

 

SHe knew another death was coming. It hurt. She felt blood. Maybe it was time.

 

Another one.

 

Another Never Ending Nightmare.


End file.
